Real Men Buy Tampons
by mayalucille
Summary: Kyoko realized that she loved Ren the minute she saw the tampon box. RenxKyoko, Canon


Real Men Buy Tampons

Kyoko first met Tsuruga Ren when she was sixteen (to her knowledge, at least) and she hated almost as much as Shoutaro—almost. A few months later, she counted him as one of her closest friends and, unbeknownst to Kyoko, Ren had fallen in love with her. At seventeen, she began to realize that she felt more than respect for the blue-eyed celebrity. When these thoughts surfaced, she merely shook her head and focused on something else. She had plenty to distract her from thoughts of romance—like her blossoming career.

(Ironically, it was her career that made her realize the true extent of her feelings for Ren—inadvertently at least)

As her fame grew, so did her work load. She was eventually given a manager by LME who was in charge of shuffling Kyoko from job to job. Her schedule was packed with photo shoots, auditions, and filming.

And, too her delight, the roles she was offered weren't just "Mio" roles. At the end of her seventeenth year, she got her dream role: a fairy princess. Granted, it was a kid's movie, but she just considered herself a big kid anyway.

Much to her surprise (but no one else's), Ren had also taken a role in the filming. It was just a minor part and, when questioned about it, he just stated that he was trying to branch out—to test the waters of a new genre.

Anyone who knew of Ren's feelings for Kyoko knew that he had taken the job to spend more time with her.

Kyoko was thrilled that they got to spend quality time together, even if it made her question her feelings for him.

She was rather uncertain (and confused) about them until when, one day on set, Kyoko started her period. Her worst nightmare had come to pass when the white dress she was wearing developed a small red spot. Even more mortifyingly, Ren had saw it (she never thought to ask why he was staring at her rear in the first place) and pulled her aside.

Instantly, her face flushed tomato red and she locked herself inside her trailer. After quickly talking with the director and getting an hour break for the two of them, Ren appeared outside her door. After five minutes of failed pleading and listening to her anguished sobs, Ren realized that the circumstances called for dramatic measures. He quickly said he would be back in half an hour before practically sprinting to his car.

He whipped out his cell as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yashiro, it's Ren. I need you to get the number for that Darumaya place where Kyoko is staying."

Ren sighed. "Look, I'll explain later—I'm kind of in a rush."

The stop light flashed red and Ren put on the brakes. The stressed actor typed in the number as Yashiro said it and, after a quick thanks, pressed send.

Tsuruga Ren quickly explained the situation at hand as he pulled into the nearest pharmacy.

"Thank you for taking care of everything—yes m'am that would be great, thank you. I'll pick it up in fifteen minutes."

Parking his car, Ren took a deep breath. He hurriedly walked into the store, thankful that there were only a few people inside.

Ren looked down the aisle. The moment of truth. Time for a pep talk.

_Do it for the women you love._

Three quick strides later, Ren was within arm's reach of the tampon boxes. Grabbing the most expensive one (he figured they were expensive for a reason) he continued down the aisle. He tossed some pads into the basket and, upon reading the label, threw Midol into it as well.

Now the hard part. Ren approached the cashier, pulling off the shelf a bag of dove chocolate and a tide-to-go pen (to get the spot off the dress—Ren knew it would bring Kyoko to tears if she had to tell the director)—and took a deep breath.

Ren admired the carpet as the guy gave him an incredulous look.

"$21.36."

Ren tossed twenty-five dollars on the counter and muttered, "Keep the change" as he grabbed his sack and made a speedy exit.

The cashier chuckled. "You are _so _whipped, man."

The actor didn't bother to deny it and threw the bag in the passenger seat before speeding off to the Darumaya. Standing outside was an elderly, maternal-looking lady who gave him as knowing smile as she handed him the small bag with a change of underwear (and sweats for later).

"You're definitely a keeper."

Ren blushed slightly as he waved goodbye and headed to the studio. Hastily he made his way to Kyoko's trailer. Her sobs had become sniffles and she answered the door at the first knock.

Mutely, Ren handed Kyoko the bags. "I swung by the Darumaya and the lady got you some…uh…stuff to change into—she did all that I swear—and I went to the pharmacy to pick the other stuff up. There's also some chocolate and a pen that cleans clothes for the dress…"

"…"

"Kyoko, are you alright?"

Without warning she threw herself into her arms and whispered thank you. Ren promptly excused himself from her trailer so she could take care of herself.

He contentedly leaned against it and relished in the feel of her in his arms.

Ten minutes later, she emerged in her (now) spot-free dress chewing on a piece of chocolate. She smiled at him with such warmth as they made their way to set together that a pink stain appeared on his cheeks.

Unbeknownst to Ren, Kyoko realized that she loved him the minute she looked at the box of tampons.

**A/N: I would love a guy who would do that for me *sigh*. This was an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone! Pease review…it makes me want to write more.**

**Oh, how would you guys feel about a lemon? I've never written one before, there aren't any for this manga…so, what do you think? Drop a thought!**


End file.
